inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 040 (GO)
New Captain! Matsukaze Tenma!! ( キャプテン！ ！！, Shin Kyaputen! Matsukaze Tenma!!) is the 40th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Just when Raimon was about to move on to the final match with their full spirit, a shocking developement has occurred to Raimon: Shindou can't participate in the final match due to injury. This make the team very depressed and cannot focus on their training. This is when Endou returned and suddenly appoint Tenma as the new captain of the Raimon soccer club... Plot In the hospital The team was seen waiting outside a hospital room, where a surgery was being taken place, the surgery for Shindou's leg. Haruna then made a call with someone, presumably someone from Shindou's family, and returned back to the team. Kidou was reading, and she told Kidou about whatever the person had told her. Tenma began to have a short flashback about Shindou, and was suddenly woken up from his trance with the surgery ending. As Shindou was wheeled out unconscious, the half of the team stopped the nurses, one of them being Fuyuka, and asked how Shindou was, in which Fuyuka replied that he will be fine. On the other hand, the doctor told Kidou and Haruna that Shindou couldn't play soccer for a month, thereby missing the finals. By that, the whole Raimon team was shocked. Tenma then rushed to bow in front of the doctor with tears in his eyes, pleading, and asking if there was a way for Shindou to play in the finals but the doctor said that there weren't any. While the doctor left, the team was left in depression. Kirino Ranmaru was worried about his best friend while Sangoku Taichi asked why this had to happen especially to Shindou. He also said that Raimon was able to reach the finals because of him, leaving everyone sad and worried because of what Sangoku said. The next day The next day, during practice, the whole team wasn't concentrating properly. Making fault passes, and weak dribbling. Then, practice was stopped abruptly by an angry Kidou. On TV, Kurosaki Makoto was seen scoring a goal against Senbayama, looking tired and exhausted, then giving a smile as the whistle blows. Shindou watches attentively in his hospital room, glancing sadly at his bandaged leg. In the meantime, Endou is seen walking back to the old soccer clubhouse, marking his return. The next day The next day, Endou approached the team club room, and gave his speech as his return as coach of Raimon. He then mentioned that he knew that Shindou's condition, and appointed the new captain as no one other than, Tenma. Endou mentioned that Shindou wanted Tenma as the captain from the start, hence Endou's choice of making him the captain. Tenma got a bit hesitant about his new role, but with the whole team supporting him, he eventually accepted his new role. With the business about appointing the captain done, Endou told them about their next opponent, Seidouzan Junior High, and announced that Ishido Shuuji, was the coach of the team. Later that day, the second Raimon team came in to practice with the team, but not as a regular practice, but as a match. Ichino retured to the second Raimon team as the captain, along with Aoyama, temporarily. During the match, Tenma began to struggle as his role as the captain, leaving him completely depressed after the practice match was over. In the evening while walking back home, Aoi and Nishizono began to notice how down Tenma looked, and began to tickle him over and over again, making Tenma laugh, and smiled. Tsurugi and Ishido In the meanwhile, Tsurugi payed a visit to his brother, and as he was walking out of the room, Yuuka approacheed him. She said that Ishido wanted to see him. As Tsurugi followed Yuuka out to the carpark, Fuyuka catched them and then called Endou later about that matter. The next day, the team practiced with the second Raimon team again, but this time, Tsurugi wasn't there, but in his place of forward, Hikaru replaced him temporarily. In the meanwhile, Tsurugi was seen breathless, and completely exhausted, lying on the ground right after doing a failed shot. Ishido's voice was then heard ordering Tsurugi to do another shot, in which Tsurugi stood up again to do another shot. Resistance base Kudou then called Endou, telling him and Kidou to come to the Resistance's Headquarters. Endou and Kidou do so, and there, they met Midorikawa and Hiroto. Kidou then revealed Hiroto to be the new president of the Kira Company, in which Hiroto smiled and introduced Midorikawa as his secretary. The four chat for a short while, then Endou asked Kudou why both of them were here, in which Kudou replied that they were investigating the financial situation of the Fifth Sector, since it seemed that Fifth Secor was envolved in illegal bookkeeping. In the afternoon Tenma visited Shindou at the hospital, and bowed down in front of Shindou, apologizing. Shindou started to have flashbacks about his past experiences, before Shindou had gotten himself injured. Shindou then asked why Tenma was here to apologize about, and with visiting hours over. Tenma left the hospital. While Tenma was walking home, he was stopped by Tsurugi, who then asked him on the idea of doing Fire Tornado DD. Major events *The rest of the members of the Raimon second team reappeared. *Seidouzan defeats Senbayama (GO) by a terrifying score of 16-0 and is qualified for the final. *Coach Endou returned. *Tenma was appointed as the new captain of Raimon. *Shindou was admitted in the hospital. *Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji made their debut in GO. *Tsurugi and Tenma talked about the creation of Fire Tornado DD, i.e. Fire Tornado Double Drive. Hissatsu used * (Flashback) Debuts *'Kiyama Hiroto' (GO) *'Midorikawa Ryuuji' (GO) Proverb Mamoru No matter who we're up against, if we all combine our strengths and hit'em head on, we'll be sure to win! Gallery Raimon Waiting In The Hospital GO 40 HQ.png|Raimon waiting in the hospital. Raimon After Hearing The Doctor GO 40 HQ.png|Raimon after hearing that Shindou can't play in the finals. Kirino Sangoku Sad About Shindou GO 40 HQ.png|Sangoku wondering why this had to happen to Shindou. Shindou In The Hospital 40 GO.PNG|Shindou in the hospital. Team 2.png|The second team returned. Tsurugi Might Shoot 40 GO-2.PNG|Tsurugi's mighty shoot. Navigation